Crushing(A Grojband Story)
by RoseInSnow16
Summary: It's called a 'crush' for a reason. Someone is always hurt in the end. So crushing on someone close to you, such as your best friend, is not an easy situation to be in. That is, of course, unless they return your feelings. CoreyXLaney story. Reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Letter

~No ones POV~

It was a quiet summer afternoon in the small town of Peaceville. Thirteen year old Laney Penn was bored out of her mind as she lay on her bed staring at her bedroom ceiling. Her radio was sitting in the corner of the room playing a demo cd Kin had made of the bands music. The girl hadn't even bothered to change out of her pajamas, which in truth were just black basketball shorts and an oversized red t-shirt.

It had been a week since Laney had seen the guys. Kin and Kon were on vacation in Hawaii with their family. As for Corey, his parents found out he had been reading his sisters diary and grounded him. Not to mention that Trina had put a lock on her diary so there was no way they could use it for lyrics anymore. Laney, however, had other things on her mind. Corey's grounding was to last a week and it started last Friday. Now today was Friday. That meant tomorrow he would be done with his punishment and she would be able to see him again. With the twins on vacation for the rest of the month, band practices would only consist of the two of them. Laney blushed lightly at the idea of being alone with her secret crush. Yes, she had to admit it. She's has a crush on Corey for what seemed like eternity. They have been best friends ever since they first met in elementary school. Laney could remember it well.

*Flashback*

It was second grade and about half the school year had already passed. Laney was sitting by herself at a table, coloring while the other kids played duck-duck goose. The teacher had asked Laney why she didn't want to play with the others. In truth, non of the other children were very nice to her. They liked to make fun of her for her quiet nature and fire truck red hair. Not wanting to give them another reason to beat her up on the playground, Laney told the teacher she was just tired and would rather not participate. The teacher shrugged it off and went back to her desk. Laney put her head down and continued to color in her picture of a drum set with a smiling face on it.

After a few minutes, the classroom door creaked as it opened slightly. Laney looked up and saw a boy timidly poking his head into the room. He was scrawny, and his bright blue hair fell just past his ears. Laney could tell he was nervous. The boy was looking quickly around the room until his eyes met Laney's. His eyes were large, only a shade lighter then his hair. Laney almost lost herself in them, until she was snapped back to reality by snickers from the other children. The shy little girl turned her head back down to her picture, her face turning a light shade of pink.

The teacher finally noticed the boy in the doorway and walked over to him. He handed her a piece of paper which she quickly read before leading him to the front of the classroom. "Class" the teacher said, and the rest of the children went to their seats. "We have a new student" she announced. The boy stood there, looking at the floor. "This is Corey Riffin" she said cheerfully, nudging Corey in the shoulder lightly. He looked up and stuttered a small hello. "Why don't you take a seat over there" the teacher said, pointing towards the back table where Laney was sitting. "Okay" Corey responded shyly. He walked over and sat in a chair next to Laney. The teacher went back to her desk as the other children resumed their game.

"Hi" the boy said, trying to look through the girls thick red hair so he could see her face. Laney tilted her head up slightly, not meeting his eyes. "H...Hi" she stuttered. Corey noticed her nerves, and felt strangely compelled to continue the conversation. "My name is Corey. I just moved here with my family." Laney was surprised. Nobody had ever really made an effort to be friendly towards her before. She pushed her hair back, and saw the boys face clearly for the first time. He was very cute, and had a small smile on his face that instantly made Laney's heart flutter. After a moment, she regained her focus and was able to speak clearly for the first time. "I'm Laney," she said, "Laney Penn. I've lived here all my life." Corey's smile widened and he blushed slightly at hearing the shy girl speak.

He then noticed what she had been working on. "I like your picture" he said. "Do you play the drums?" "Actually," Laney said, feeling strangely comfortable with this boy she had only just met, "I play the bass. But, I like all sorts of instruments." "Really" Corey asked. She nodded. "That's so cool! I like instruments too. I play the guitar" he said enthusiastically as he began to rock out on an air guitar, making the young red head laugh. The two kids spent the rest of the day talking about instruments, music, and other random things. Laney wasn't sure what, but there was something about Corey that always gave her butterflies. Ever since that first day when they met, Laney has wanted them to be more then friends.

*End Flashback*

Laney smiled at the memory when she heard a knock on her door. She got up and paused her radio before answering. Her mom was standing there with some papers in her hands. "What's up Mom" Laney asked. "You have mail" her mom said, handing Laney a small white envelope that was addressed to her. Laney was confused. She never got mail. "Who is it from?" "I have no idea" her mother responded before turning and walking back downstairs. Laney closed her bedroom door and sat down on her bed. She opened the letter cautiously until she realized the handwriting was familiar. It was from Corey. It read:

Dear Lanes,

By now you probably know that I got busted for using Trina's diary to create lyrics. I'd call you or text you, but my phone was taken away as part of my punishment. My dad told me if I wrote a letter by hand I could send it to you, so here it is. I'm not sure how long it will take to get to you. I hope you get this before Saturday, though. I want to see you that day. Come to the garage around noon. Even though the twins are gone, Grojband is still gonna rock! Plus, I want to see you. We need to figure out a new solution to our lyric writing issue. I hope you can make it.

~Corey

'He wants to see me?' Laney thought after she'd finished reading the letter. 'No,' she went on thinking, 'he wants this for the band. Everything is for the band.' Still, Laney was delighted that she would be able to see him. As she laid in her bed later that night, thoughts of the coming day filled her with excitement. 'I can't wait to see my Core' she thought to herself. 'Wait, did I just think "my" Core?' With that, she silenced her mind and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ungrounded

~Laney's POV~

I woke up to a beam of sunlight shinning through my bedroom window right in my face. I cringe and roll over to look at the clock on my nightstand. It reads 10:38 a.m.. Awe man! I'm supposed to meet Corey at noon! I have to get ready.

I hurry out of bed and run to my bathroom for a quick shower. As I finish rinsing my hair, I hear my mom call to me from the next room. "That you Laney?" "Yeah Mom" I yell back. "Make sure you dress for the weather today. It's supposed to be hot." "Okay" I answer, stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around myself.I walk back into my room and begin looking through my closet. I start to think about Corey again, and what he would think of me in various outfits. I can't help it, okay. I glance at my clock, 11:03. Finally, I decide on wearing my usual combat boots with a pair of black jean shorts and a lime green tank top.

Back in the bathroom, I brush out my short red hair and pull it into a messy bun. I apply my makeup and look back at the clock. 11:42. Perfect. I slide my phone into my pocket and grab my bass, slinging it on my back and tightening the strap around me. I make my way downstairs and see my mom sitting on the living room couch. I try to keep quiet so she doesn't notice me, but it's no use. "Where are you off to" she asked as I reached for the knob of the front door. I don't know how she always catches me, but she does. "I'm going to Corey's house for practice" I reply. My mom grinned. She knows how much I like Corey and torchers me about it constantly. "Okay then," she said in a knowing tone, "you have fun." I roll my eyes as I step outside and begin the walk to Corey's house.

~Corey's POV~

Finally, it's Saturday! I'm officially ungrounded. I woke up around nine this morning. As soon as I opened my eyes, I knew the day was finally here. I quickly get out of bed and change into my regular getup. Not bothering to brush my hair, I put on my orange beanie to hide my bed head.

I went to the kitchen where my dad was already sitting. He was drinking his daily cup of coffee while my mom was making breakfast. I guess Trina was still asleep. "Good morning Hon" my mom said cheerfully as I walked in. "Morning everyone" I said, taking a seat next to my dad at the dining room table. "So Corey," my dad began, "have you learned your lesson?" "Oh yes," I reply, telling him what I know he wants to hear, "I was wrong to violate Trina's privacy like that. I'm sorry." I had on my best guilty face as I spoke. This was too easy. "Well then, you are no longer under punishment." "Yes!" "I suppose you'd like this back." He pulls my cell phone out of his pocket and hands it to me. "Thanks Dad."

*A Few Hours Later*

It's 11:56 and I'm in the garage waiting for Laney. I hope she got my letter. Dad said he mailed it last Saturday, so she should have gotten it in time. Maybe she thought it would be too weird to practice without the twins and didn't wanna come. Gosh, I hope that isn't the case. I really hope she comes soon. I've been missing her a lot lately. I mean it's been a whole week! I can barely survive one day without her. Seeing Lanes always makes me happy. It didn't matter what the rest of my day was like. As long as I've got my Lanes, I'm fine.

...wait..did I just call her MY Lanes? Agh, it's getting worse! Ever since second grade I've had a crush on her. It's been getting harder and harder to manage. Stupid teenage hormones! I'm so anxious. I walk over to the garage window and look outside. She's here! I see Laney making her way down the sidewalk. Wow, she sure is pretty. I'm doing it again! Stop it brain! I take a deep breath and let it out slow. Be cool, Corey. Casually, I open the garage door as Laney starts up the driveway.

~Laney's POV~

I make it to Corey's house. Keep your cool Laney. It's just band practice. As I make my way towards the garage door, it opens. I see Corey, and my heart is racing. I just can't hold it all in. "Core" I nearly squeal as I run up to him and hug him tightly. What am I doing?! He's probably so freaked out now. I'm about to pull away when I feel Corey slowly wrap his arms around me. I blush as I lean into his chest. I can hear his heart beat. Is it my imagination, or is Corey's heart beating faster then normal? It's so loud. I shift my eyes and catch a glimpse of his face. Was Corey blushing? Is it possible...

~Corey's POV~

Before I can get a word out, Lanes is hugging me. I was in shock. I'm so glad he can't see my face. I can feel heat rising in my cheeks as I start to blush furiously. After taking a second to compose myself, I return the hug and look down at the beautiful girl. Is it just me, or is Laney blushing? I feel my heart start to race and see her blush grow deeper. Why was she so excited? Was it about me? Could it be...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In Your Embrace

~Corey's POV~

Could it be...

No, of course not. How could she feel that way about me? I'm so dumb and childish. She could only ever see me as a friend. Without thinking, I tighten my grip around her waist. In turn, I feel her arms tighten around my neck. I lean forward and rest my head on top of hers. I feel her heart beat next to mine, wishing I could live in this moment forever. I look down and see my Lanes in a full body blush. Her eyes are closed tight. Maybe I should just tell her how I feel. The twins keep encouraging me to. Kin says it's way to obvious that she likes me back. Still, I'm not totally sure. I mean, Laney is the prettiest girl in Peaceville. She's so smart, and independent, and a total rockstar. Yet, looking at her in my arms now, I feel like us being together is the only thing that would make sense.

I decide not to wait anymore. I have to tell her. I've known Lanes for a long time, and I know that no matter how much she hated me she'd never leave the band. Classic Lanes. And even if she decided to leave, I was willing to take the risk. I lift my head and pull away, still keeping my arms wrapped around her waist. She looks up at me with those big, dark green eyes. I can't help but stair into them. I lean forward until our foreheads are touching. Neither one of us says a word. She stairs back at me. Her face and mine are both completely red.

"Lanes" I say softly. "Yeah Core?" Her voice trembles as she speaks. Could she really like me? She's acting like she does. The nerves, the blushing. I hope I'm not just imagining all of this. After another moment of silence, I try to confess and begin to stutter. "I...I need...to tell you..something" I get out. "What is it?" she asked, looking nervous. "Lanes," I respond, swallowing hard, "I...I...I lo"

*SLAM*

Before I can finish, I heard a door slam open. I turn around and see Trina standing outside her bedroom door, staring down at us in disgust. I can't help but glare back at her. I was angry to say the least.

~Laney's POV~

I was in shock. Corey sounded like he was going to confess to me. He had gotten so close. Close enough that we could have kissed! If only Trina hadn't ruined it. I stand next to Core, who is shooting a glare at his sister. I don't think I've ever seen him this upset before. Trina starts talking at us as she walks down the stairs. "Listen up losers. I've had a full week of bliss, not having to listen to your gross band. I'm not about to give that up. So, you two go exist elsewhere." "Make us" Corey responded coldly. Trina picks up his guitar and throws it at us. Corey runs for the instrument, catching it just before it hit the ground. Before we can do anything, Trina closes the garage door and locks it shut. I start to beat on the door, but it's no use. I look at Corey and sigh. "What now?" I ask. "Guess we have to find somewhere else to practice" he says, strapping his guitar onto his back. We think in silence for a minute before Corey gets an idea. "It's a nice day," he says, "we could go to the park. Sound cool?" "Sure" I smile at him. With that, we start out walk to the park.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short, but thanks to all of my reviewers. Keep being awesome!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Park

~Laney's POV~

It's only a five minute walk from Corey's house to the park. On the way, we talk about Trina and how awful she always is to us. I didn't dare to bring up what had happened. It seems like Corey's been acting weird lately. It's almost as if he likes me. How could he though? I'm so bland. He's got such a spark. So creative, and optimistic, and fun. It seems impossible for him to like me back, and yet here we are. Maybe I should just wait and see.

We get to the park and find a bench under a shady tree. We sit down and continue to talk for a few minutes. I pull my bass off of my back and strum a few chords. "So" I say, "should we try and work on a song for our next gig?" Corey thinks for a minute before sliding my bass out of my hands and placing it on the ground beside us. "Nah," he says with a smile, "We deserve a day to relax. Plus, it's really hot out here. Let's just chill." He leans back on the bench and places an arm around my shoulder. I feel the heat rise in my cheeks. I can't help it! I turn away quickly, hoping he didn't notice.

~Corey's POV~

I decided to experiment to try and confirm that Laney likes me back. I lay my arm across her shoulder casually and see her face turn bright red. I can't believe it. All I did was touch her and she's blushing. I smile as she frantically turns away, but it's to late. I saw her face. Now, I am determined to make her mine. Maybe I could treat this like a date and see if she plays along. Yeah, that sounds like a good plan. I remember always coming to the park with Lanes when we were little kids. We'd always spend the day playing at the duck pond and eating ice cream. That's it!

"Hey Lanes" I say to her. She looks back at me. "You wanna go hang out by the duck pond?" Laney smiled, making my heart skip a beat. Why does she have to be so cute? "Sounds great Core" she responds. Yes! We stand up and Laney straps her bass back onto her back. I take a chance and offer my hand to her. She hesitates only a little before excepting. We follow the dirt path to the pond. When we get there, I lead Laney to the edge of the water. We sit down and see a mother duck swimming by. There are four ducklings following close behind her. "Aww, they're so cute" Laney says, her eyes widening as the ducks swim past us. She really loves animals. It's adorable.

We start talking about random things. Memories from when we were little, plans for future gigs, stuff like that. After about an hour, I hear bells off in the distance. I look down the path and see an ice cream vendor. Great! I nudge Laney in the shoulder and point down the path. "Want some ice cream Lanes?" "If you're buying" she responds happily. "Oh, come on" I fake whine, making her giggle, "you always say you can take care of yourself." She grins at me. "Fine," she says, "I'll pay. But only if you can beat me there." I narrow my eyes at her playfully. "Bring it on." She laughs and we both get up and walk to the path. I draw a line in the dirt and we both stand behind it. "Last chance Lanes. Just give up now and we'll split the cost." "No way Core." We get into ready positions and count down together. "3, 2, 1, GO!"

I start sprinting down the path, and Laney is right behind me. Man, she sure is fast. I'm barely ahead when suddenly I hear Laney let out a small scream. I immediately stop and turn around. I see Laney face first on the ground. I run to her and kneel down. "Lanes! Are you alright?!" I guess I didn't realize how loud I was talking. Laney looks up at me and I can see tears forming in her eyes. I pick her up bridal style and see just how damaged she is. She had scratches on her hands and neck. Her legs were raw and bleeding heavily at the knees. She needs help, and fast. I start running back home with Laney tight in my arms. The whole time, I can tell she is trying hard not to cry. Yet, I can see tears running down her beautiful face. "You'll be okay Lanes" I tell her. "I'm here for you."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nurse Corey

~Laney's POV~

I'm in a lot of pain. There is blood all over my legs and neck. Corey seems really scared, which is actually very comforting to me. As he carries me, I try to make it less obvious that I'm crying, but it's no use. We finally make it back to Corey's house. He walks to the front door and pulls a key out from under the welcome mat. Weird. Why hadn't he thought to use that earlier? Oh well. He unlocks the door and we walk into the house.

~Corey's POV~

We get inside and I set Laney down on the couch. She lays back as I take a pillow and prop up her feet. "I'll be right back" I say. I run upstairs to the bathroom. Once there, I pull out a few things. Bandages, wash rags, disinfectant, and pain killers. I go back to the living room and set the things down on the coffee table next to Laney. "Don't you worry Lanes," I tell her, "I'll take good care of you." I give her the pain killer and a glass of water. She takes it as I begin to clean up the blood. I wet a rag and lay it across her neck. She cringes as I do so. I pull away quickly. "Did I hurt you?" Laney giggles, "No, it's just kind of sensitive I guess." Why is she giggling? Is she trying to be cute? Well, it works.

I sit next to her and begin cleaning her legs carefully. She turns to me and says, "I'm really sorry about this Core." "Don't be silly Lanes. It's not your fault you got hurt. We just shouldn't have been so careless." "I guess so," she says, "but I had a lot of fun." "Me too" I tell her. I lift the rag off of her neck and look over the gash. "What now?" "Just a minute" I tell her. I take the bloody rags and throw them in the laundry hamper. Then, I grab the disinfectant from the table. "Okay Lanes, this might sting." I take off the cap and spay the disinfectant on her wounds. She whimpers slightly at the sensation. I take the bandages and wrap her knees. "Wow," she says, "you're quite the nurse Core." I blush at the comment. "It's no problem bro." I see her face fall at my use of the term 'bro'.

I take a large bandage and place it on Laney's neck. She shivers as my touch sends a chill down her spine. Rather then move my hand away, I move up her neck and cup her cheek in my hand. She started to blush again. Guess I'm pretty good at making her do that. She begins to stutter. "Th...Thanks for...h..helping me Core" she manages to say. "It was nothing Lanes." She tries to turn away, but I hold her face steady. Looking into her eyes, I've finally built up enough courage to try and confess again. I take a deep breath and speak. Here it goes. "Laney," I begin, "remember when you came over earlier and I tried to tell you something?" She nods slowly, and her blush grows deeper. "Well, what I was trying to say was that I..."

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Oh come on! I sigh and look at Laney. She only shrugs, her blush slowly fading. I get up and walk over to the door. I hadn't been expecting anyone other then Laney to come by today. I open the door and look around. There's nobody. "Hello?" I call out. Still, nothing. "Who is it Core?" Laney yells from the couch. "Just a minute Lanes" I call back to her. I step outside and close the door behind me. I walk out into my front yard and continue to look around. Still nothing. "What the heck" I scream out. Then I hear two voices yell out from behind me, "Surprise!" I turn around quickly to find Kin and Kon standing there. "Did you miss us?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A Friendly Push

~Corey's POV~

"Did you miss us?" Kin and Kon yelled in unison. They had been hiding in the bush beside my front door. I don't know how to feel at first. I was upset that they had interrupted my confession to Laney, but I was still really happy to see my two best buds again. At this point, I'm also pretty discouraged about not being able to talk about my feelings without being disturbed. I finally decide to just be happy. I hug them both. "I thought you guys were gonna be in Hawaii for the rest of the month" I tell them. "Well," says Kin, "we were going to stay, but something happened." "What?" I ask. "It's a long story" says Kon. "Well come inside and you can tell us all about it" I say. The twins look confused. "Us?" they ask in unison. "Yeah," I say, "Laney is here." The confusion fades from their faces and they grin. "What?" "You know what" says Kin. "Oh, come on guys. It's not gonna happen" I say sadly. "You mean you still haven't told her?" Kon asked. I shake my head. "Why not?" they whined.

"Because," I say, "she'll never like me back." I sit on the front step and sigh, placing my head in my hands. "She already likes you back!" they both yell in my face. "It's so obvious," Kin continued, "You're the only one who doesn't see it." "Just take a chance" Kon interjects. "I was about to tell her," I say, "but you guys interrupted me." Their expressions changed to ones of shame. "It's okay," I tell them, "you probably just saved me a lot of heartache." I see the twins exchange a sad look. They were always really encouraging, but I just didn't have the confidence in myself that they had in me.

They sat beside me, Kon on my left and Kin on my right. "Corey," Kin says, placing a hand on my shoulder, "we're your friends. All we want is for you to be happy." "Yeah man," Kon goes on, "we wouldn't be pushing this so hard if we thought you were going to get hurt. Plus, Laney is our friend too. We're just trying to help you two out." "I appreciate it guys, but maybe I should just give up." I'm feeling really discouraged about this whole situation. "I mean, look at the facts. Every time I work up the nerve to confess something stops me. Maybe the universe just doesn't want us to be together." I feel tears well up in my eyes. Before I can do anything, I feel them running down my face. Don't you dare judge me! You have no idea what this is like!

The twins hug me tight. I cry into them for a minute or two before Kin breaks the silence. "Come on, Corey. Just remember what you always tell us. What's the one thing Grojband never does?" I wipe away my tears and smile at him. "Grojband never quits" I say softly. "What was that?" Kon asked, "I couldn't hear you." I stand up, a newfound energy filling me. "We never quit" I declare proudly. The twins stand up and high five each other. "So don't quit on Laney now" Kin says. "I won't," I tell them, "I promise." They smile. "Alright then. We had better head home" Kon tells me. "Why don't you guys come by for practice tomorrow? Two o'clock?" "Awesome" they yell in unison. "See you then" I call after them as they start walking home. I turn around and enter my house, closing the door behind me. I walk into the living room to talk to Laney.

"Sorry about th" I begin to say before realizing that Laney was asleep. She must have passed out on the couch while I was talking to the twins. Awe, she's so cute when she sleeps. I see her hair bun is beginning to come loose. I walk over and pull her hair out the rest of the way. The red lochs fall around her face, framing it perfectly. I sigh, wishing I had been able to tell her how I feel. I look around quickly to make sure Trina is not watching. I don't see her anywhere. I brush Laney's bangs aside and kiss her forehead softly. Oh, how badly I wish she were mine. "I love you Lanes," I whisper, "and I'm not afraid anymore." I then run up to my room and grab something. My song lyrics notebook. I knew exactly what I had to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Phone Call

~Laney's POV~

After Corey went outside, I was left in the house alone. Interrupted again, really?! The world must just hate me or something. I sigh and start looking over the injuries that Corey had taken such care in tending to. He had seemed in a sort of panic when I fell. I guess he was just being a good friend. That's all any of his actions are intended to express, friendship. He's just a touchy-feely type of person. I lean back deeper into the soft couch and feel my mind drifting. Before I realize it, I've fallen asleep.

Next thing I knew, Core was shaking me gently. "Lanes" he said softly, "wake up sleepy head." I open my eyes slowly and see Corey smiling down at me sweetly. If only I could wake up to this every morning. I yawn and sit up. "Hey Core" I say, "what time is it?" "Almost six" he answers. "Wow, I didn't realize I was so tired." Corey chuckles and starts running his fingers through my now loose hair. It must have fallen out while I was asleep. I start to blush and see him do the same. "Well," I say after a few seconds of silence, "I'd better head back home." I stand up to leave, but Corey grabs me by the wrist before I can take a step. "Wait," he says, "I have something to"

*Ring, Ring*

Corey pulls his phone out of his pocket and looks at it. "Hold on a minute, Lanes" he says, answering the phone and walking into the kitchen. I wonder why he left the room just to answer a phone call. Who was it? My curiosity was getting the better of me. I walk over to the kitchen door and crack it open ever so slightly. Corey is facing the other way, so he doesn't notice me. _"I know"_ he said into the phone,_ "I've missed you too."_

_"Yeah, she's still here."_

_"No, Trina went over to Mina's house for the night. Both of my parents are at work."_

_"How about I just text you when she leaves and you can come over? Just us."_

I feel tears forming in my eyes. My breath becomes heavy, so I cover my mouth to try and silence it. Corey has a girlfriend?

_"Yep"_ Corey goes on with his phone conversation, _"I love you."_

That's it! I can't take it anymore. I start running. Out the front door, down the street, I don't stop. I'm still barefoot and my hair is a tangled mess falling in my face. Tears are flooding my eyes. My vision is blurry, my legs are throbbing in pain, but I can't feel it fully. The pain in my heart is worse then any other physical hurt could possibly be. I somehow manage to get to my house. I unlock the door and run inside, slamming it closed behind me. Thank goodness my mom is working the evening shift and isn't home. I don't even have the will to make it to my bedroom. I slid down the door and let everything out. I bury my head in my knees and just cry.

Corey Riffen, my best friend, the love of my life, is in love with another girl. I'm not sure how long I sat at the door and let myself cry. Time was no longer relevant to me. When I lift my head, I see my shirt stained with an ugly mixture of makeup and tears. I'm done! Finished! That's the last straw! I run up to my room and collapse on my bed, sobbing.

~Corey's POV~

I look at my phone and see that Kin is calling me. "Hold on a minute, Lanes" I say to Laney. I walk into the kitchen, just incase he wants to bring up my feelings for Laney, and answer the phone. "Hello" I say.

_"Hey man,"_ says Kin, _"Kon's been bugging me to call you. We've really missed you guys."_

_"I know. I've missed you too."_

_"Laney still hanging with you?"_

_"Yeah, she's still here."_

_"Anyone else home with you?"_

_"No, Trina went over to Mina's house for the night. Both of my parents are at work." _

_"Well, we wanna come over tonight. Is now good, or later?"_

_"How about I just text you when she leaves and you can come over? Just us."_

_"Awesome. Now you just need to practice what you're gonna say to Laney. Do you have any ideas?"_

_"Yep"_

_"What?"_

_"I love you."_

_"Nice man. Sticking with the classics. A direct approach is a good one. We'll see you later."_

_"Bye"_

I hung up the phone and walked into the living room. When I saw the scene, I froze. My front door was wide open, and Laney was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my beautiful readers! I'm sorry it's been a few days since I've updated. I was hoping to get a few more reviews on my last chapter before publishing this one. However, it's my birthday and I'm in a good mood. So I'm giving you guys this chapter as a gift. I'd like AT LEAST three more reviews before the next one. I love hearing what you guys think. Continue rocking my fellow Grojbandians, and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Where's Laney?

~Corey's POV~

I ran out the door and looked around outside. She wasn't there. I run inside and close the door behind me. Pulling out my phone, I dial Kin's number. He answers, _"Hey Corey. Wha"_ _"Laney's gone!"_ I scream, cutting him off mid sentence. _"What?"_ Kin yells._ "I left the room to talk to you and when I came back she was gone." _I am in a total panic. Something must have happened to my Lanes, something bad. I can't help but start thinking though all of the worst possible scenarios. I hang up on Kin and start running through the house looking for her. "Lanes? Laney?!"

~Kin's POV~

This is not good. I run to the living room where my twin brother is sitting. "Kon," I yell, "Laney is missing!" "What do you mean?" he asks, pausing his show and turning towards me. "Corey said she disappeared from his house. We have to find her." "Awe now," he whined, "can't it wait until later? I wanted to finish watching series 7." He held up the DVD case for series 7 of Doctor Who(do not own). "As tempting as that is, we have got to find Laney. She's our friend." Kon sighed. "Why don't we go check at her place?" "Good idea" I tell him. We both head outside and run towards Laney's house.

~Laney's POV~

I look over at my clock and see that it's already 8:30. Man, I never realized how much one person could cry. I get out of my bed slowly and walk to the bathroom. My mom doesn't normally get home until at least midnight, so I'm still safe. I take a look at myself in the bathroom mirror and I'm horrified. My face is stained black from my running makeup. My hair is in huge knots and my clothes have been stretched. I take a towel and use it to clean my face. Then I pick up my hairbrush. I start working out the rats in my hair when I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket. I pull it out and am shocked by what I see. I have 27 text messages, 15 missed calls, and 12 voicemails. They are all from Corey. I set down my hairbrush and begin reading through the messages.

'Where are you Lanes?'

'Are you okay?'

'Please answer me.'

I feel fresh tears run down my cheeks. He was really this worried about me? I thought he'd be too busy with that other girl of his. I'm about to listen through the voicemails when I hear a knock at the front door. Who could that be? I wipe the tears off of my face and run downstairs. I open the door to see Kin and Kon standing there. Aren't they supposed to be on vacation? They rush in, Kon grabbing me by the shoulders and shaking me. "Where have you been?" he yelled in my face. "We've been worried sick," said Kin, "what happened?"

I push Kon away. "Calm down," I tell them, "I'm fine. Why are you guys freaking out so much?" "Because" they say in unison. "Why wouldn't we freak?" asked Kin, "you basically vanished from Corey's house." "I...wait a second. You guys are supposed to be in Hawaii for the rest of the month. What happened?" "That's not important right now," says Kin, "we want to know what happened between you and Corey." I close the front door and sigh. "I'm just not sure if you'd understand" I tell them. We all sit on the couch and I hold back the urge to cry again. "Come on, Laney. You can tell us" Kon says. I lay my face in my hands and mumble, "I like Corey." "Well, we already knew that" Kin says. I look up at him in shock. "What?!" "It's totally obvious" Kon tells me. Kin nods in agreement. "To everyone except Corey" I say sadly. "But he likes you ba" Kon tries to say something, but Kin immediately slaps a hand over his brothers mouth. "But he likes your umm...bass playing! That's it!" I raise an eyebrow at them suspiciously. "Umm," Kin says, "I'm gonna call Corey." He steps outside.

I sit with Kon for a few minutes. I don't say much. He's basically burning my ear off about some British science fiction nonsense until Kin comes back. We all talk and joke around a little bit to ease the tension. "So," I say after a while, "do you guys really wanna know what happened?" They nod and lean in closer as I begin to explain all that has gone on today.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Truth

~Corey's POV~

I walk into the garage and sigh. Laney would have loved this. The small couch and TV had been pushed against the wall, creating a large open area. I had laid out an old red and white checkered blanket on the floor. There were a few fluffy pillows scattered around it. The stage had been cleared, with only a microphone on its stand sat in the center. The edge of the stage was lined with white candles, the only source of light in the empty garage. While Laney was asleep on the couch, I was trying to make it seem romantic. I had planned on waking her up and having her listen to my song. Yes, I actually wrote a song. My lyrics have always been awful, so I decided to start looking for some real inspiration. I found it in Laney.

Suddenly, I hear my phone ring in my pocket. I pull it out and answer._ "Hello"_

_"She's okay"_ I hear Kin say on the other end of the line.

_"You found her?!"_

_"Yeah, she went home. Kon and I are at her house."_

_"So what happened? Why did she leave?"_

_"I'm not sure. She hasn't said."_

_"But, she's okay? You're sure?!"_

_"Calm down lover boy. She's fine."_

I let out a sigh of relief. My Lanes is okay. _"Alright,"_ I say, _"thanks for the update."_

_"No problem, bro. See you tomorrow."_

I hang up and walk over to the stage. I'm still not sure why Laney left, but at least I know that she's safe. I blow out the candles and walk up to my room.

~Laney's POV~

I finish my story, and the twins look concerned. "Wow" was all that Kon could say. I see Kin scratch the back of his head nervously. "Kin," I say, "what is it?" "Umm...I was the person Corey was talking to on the phone" he admits. What the heck?! Now I'm really confused. "You heard our conversation out of context," Kin goes on explaining, "Corey doesn't have a girlfriend at all." A feeling of relief washes over me, quickly followed by an intense guilt. What have I done? Corey was probably so freaked out and confused by my leaving. No wonder he tried calling me so many times. I must have scared him half to death. I had to make it up to him. I had to tell him the truth.

When we had finished talking, I thanked the twins for clearing things up and they went back home. It's almost ten o'clock, so I decide to get ready for bed. I change into my pajamas and lay down on my bed. I pull out my phone and, for a minute, I just stare at it. I think that maybe I should call Corey, but what would I even say? I ran out of your house because I thought you had a girlfriend and I was upset because I'm secretly in love with you? Just then, my phone buzzes. It was another text message from Corey.

'Band practice at two tomorrow. Hope you can make it.'

'I will' I respond simply.

I closed my phone and set it over on my night stand. I sink into my bed, letting myself be swallowed by my comforter. Tomorrow, that's it. That's the day I tell him how I truly feel.

~Corey's POV~

I can't help but smile when I read Laney's text. I can't wait to see her again, even if she was mad at me. I still don't understand what happened to her. As I drift into thought, something brings me back to reality. Kin is calling me again. _"Hello"_ I answer. _"Hey, Corey. I've got some news for you"_ Kin says. For some reason, the tone in his voice is making me feel excited._ "W...What is it?"_ I ask. Nothing could have prepared me for what followed. Kin explains to me that Laney ran out because she heard me on the phone and thought I had a girlfriend. I was terribly confused. _"Why would she be so upset about that?"_ I ask. I can hear Kin face palm on the other end of the line._ "Oh, I don't know,"_ he begins yelling through the phone, _"maybe it has something to do with the fact that she's in love with you! Seriously, Corey!? It's way to obvious!"_

Wait a minute, that actually made sense. I was floored. The girl of my dreams likes me back? Then, I realize what I've done. _"Awe man,"_ I say to Kin, _"I totally blew it!" "No you didn't"_ he reassures me, _"Kon and I explained everything to her. She's fine now." _

_"You're sure?"_

_"Totally. Well, I've gotta get to bed. See you tomorrow, dude."_

I hang up the phone and lay down on my bed with a flop. I wasn't going to wait any longer. It had to be tomorrow. No matter what happened, no matter who was watching. I wasn't going to back down. I was going to tell Laney how I felt.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Nightmare

~Laney's POV~

I'm in the garage with Kin and Kon. We are waiting for Corey to come in for practice. He's late, as usual. I'm sitting on the edge of the stage tuning my bass. The twins are sitting on the couch, talking about something stupid and irrelevant.

The garage door flys open suddenly. We all turn to see Corey standing there, but he's not alone. Standing next to him is a girl with long blond hair, bright blue eyes, and a blinding smile. I'd never seen her before. Who was she? "Hey guys," Corey says, "meet my new girlfriend, Emma." The twins walk over to Emma and start talking.

I can't find the strength to move. I just sit there, paralyzed, my mouth hanging open in shock. Corey walks over to me. "By the way," he says, "I know that you have a crush on me." My face turns bright red. Corey looks at me and starts to laugh hysterically. "You actually thought I liked you back? Look at yourself!" He laughed harder as the others joined in.

I feel tears streaming down my face, and I can't escape. I can't run, I can't even move. This can't be happening. This can't be happening!

*End of Laney's nightmare transition*

I sit up in my bed suddenly. My face is covered in tears and I'm sweating. I take a few deep breaths, and realize it was all a dream. Thank goodness. I had just lived out what could happen if I kept my feelings for Corey hidden too long, and I wasn't going to let it happen.

I look at my clock, and even though it's only six o'clock in the morning I decide to get up. This was going to be a big day.

~Corey's POV~

We finished practice and started packing up. The twins waved goodbye and walked out of the garage, leaving me alone with Laney. She was packing her bass when I walked over to her.

"So Lanes," I say nervously, "do you..maybe...wanna go grab a bite...somewhere?" Laney turns to me and starts laughing. Was it something I said? "Are you asking me out?" "Well, yeah" I answer. She laughs even harder. "You're a riot Core" she says, "and besides, I have a date." I feel tears well up in my eyes. "With who?" "My new boyfriend" she answers, walking out of the garage, "later Core." This can't be happening!

*End of Corey's nightmare transition*

I woke up screaming. My body was in a cold sweat. I'm so glad it was only a dream, but if I didn't confess soon it could become a reality. It's only 7:34, but I decide to get up and get dressed. There was no way I could have gone back to sleep anyway.

~Laney's POV~

I get up and get dressed. I decide on wearing my usual black combat boots, red skinny jeans, and green and black stripped t-shirt with yellow sleeves. I brush my hair and clip my bangs to the side with a yellow clip. I decide to pack up my bass and watch some tv until practice.

~Corey's POV~

It's almost noon when I get a text from Kin.

'Kon and I caught the flu. Can't make it to practice. Sorry.'

'It's cool. Feel better' I respond.

This meant I'd have Lanes all to myself again today. Perfect.

~Kin's POV~

"So why are we doing this?" Kon was very confused, even though I had already explained it to him twice. "Because," I say in frustration, "we're giving Corey and Laney time alone until they realize they like each other and get together." "Oh," my brother says, "now I get it. You really are the smart one."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Alone at Last

~Laney's POV~

At a quarter til two, I grabbed my bass and started the walk to Corey's house. When I get to the garage, I try to open the door. It's locked. Weird. I just bet Trina was up to something.

I knock on the front door only to be greeted by the devil herself. "Yuck, what are you doing here?" Trina asked. I hold back the urge to attack her and speak. "I came for band practice" I say plainly. She glares at me. "Whatever," she responds, "I'm off to the mall." She shoved past me and started walking.

I shrug it off and walk inside, closing the door behind me. "Hello" I yell into the empty house. At my call, Corey appears at the top of the stairs. "Hey Lanes," he says cheerfully, "come on up." I make my way up the stairs to his room.

~Corey's POV~

Lanes comes in and takes a seat on my bed. "So Lanes," I say, "do you know anything about a little party called the Peaceville Summer Bash?" "Well duh," she says, "it's only the towns biggest party of the season." "Correct! And can you guess who will be providing the musical entertainment at said party?" She gasped, "No way Core!" "Way! I got a call from Mayor Mellow earlier asking if Grojband could play." "That's amazing" Laney says as she runs to me and hugs me.

I blush slightly and mutter, "You're amazing." I can feel her grow tense at my words. She lets go. "W...what d..did you say?" I look at her nervously, still blushing. "Nothing. Nothing at all. By the way," I say, "the twins are too sick for practice today. Do you..maybe...just wanna hang out?"

Her face is still a slight shade of red. She smiles, "of course. What did you have in mind?" I smiled, ready to put my plan into action. "Come with me." I grab her by the hand and lead her to the garage. I stop outside the door to the garage and turn to Laney. She looks confused.

"What are you doing Core?" "Close your eyes" I tell her. She raises an eyebrow at me suspiciously, "What are you planning?" "Just trust me Lanes, you're going to love this."

~Laney's POV~

What is Core up to? He's always got some crazy plan that just might work. Except, I usually know what it is. I'm totally clueless right now. While I'm in my thoughts, I feel Corey cover my eyes with his hands. "Core," I say in surprise, "you're freaking me out a little." He chuckles and leads me into the garage. When he lifts his hands, I gasp. There is a wide open area in front of the stage where a blanket and a few pillows are laid. All the lights are off, leaving only the glow of candles lining the front of the stage.

"Wow" was all I could say. "You like it?" Corey asks. "It's beautiful," I say, "but what's all this for?" I turn to him. Once our eyes lock, I can't bring myself to look away.

~Corey's POV~

I look into her eyes, and I'm basically paralyzed. The soft candle light reflected off of her bright red hair. The green of her eyes was utterly enchanting. I would give anything for this girl. She's my best friend, and that's about to change.

Without thinking, I pull her close to me. I wrap one hand around her waist and use the other to hold her face to mine. Her translucent skin becomes slightly red as she tries to hide her blush. I continue to pull her close until our foreheads touch.

"C...Corey," she stutters, "I...I have s..something to tell you." "Hold up Lanes" I say softly, "let me say something first." There are less then six inches of space between our lips. "What is it Core?"

The time has come. This was my chance. I go to speak when...

*BOOM*


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Confessions

~No ones POV~

*BOOM*

A huge clap if thunder shakes the garage. Corey and Laney jump at the sound, breaking their embrace. 'Oh come on!' Corey thought, 'This is becoming ridiculous.' "What was that?" Laney asked, slightly shaken. Corey only shrugged in reply, his face still slightly red from their close embrace. She walked to the window and looked out, seeing the sudden downpour. "That's weird," she said, "we don't normally get this weather in July." "Freak summer rain storm I guess" says Corey as he walks up behind her. Laney feels him grab her shoulders and set his chin on top of her head, still staring out the window. Laney couldn't hold it in anymore. This was the moment she had been waiting for. All day, she had been building up the courage for this.

"Corey, we've been best friends since the day we met. You've helped me through good and bad times. And the truth is that I like you as more then a friend." Laney turned around as Corey let go of her. She looked up at him, waiting for a response. There was nothing more for her to do. She had told him everything she ever wanted to. It was a good feeling, but it didn't counteract her nerves. Laney stared at Corey anxiously, her eyes wide in anticipation.

"I'm sorry Lanes," Corey said in a matter of fact tone, "but I don't like you." That was all she wanted to hear. Before he could say another word, Laney pushed him back and opened the garage door. She thought she would have been strong enough to face rejection, but she was wrong. So wrong. She ran out into the rain, crying madly. After a block or so, she gave in. Sinking to her knees she sat in the rain sobbing. After a few seconds, she heard Corey calling after her. She looked up and saw the blue haired boy running down the sidewalk towards her. When he got to her, she stood up and tried to walk away. Corey grabbed her wrist firmly. He was shaken by her reaction, but knew how to fix things. That is, if she would give him a chance.

"Let go of me!" Laney screamed. "No," Corey said, "not until you let me finish." He loosened his grasp on her, allowing her to slip away. She pulled her wrist from him and tried wiping the tears off her face. "Finish what," Laney asked angrily, "I think you've made your point." "No, I haven't" he told stood with her back to Corey, her arms crossed over her chest. She was still crying. Corey stared at her for a moment. Inside, he was kicking himself for what he had said. Why didn't he just come out and say it? He wasn't sure, but he did not intend to repeat his mistake. He mumbled softly, "I love you, Lanes." Laney heard his words, and was shocked. She turned to face him. "Wh...What did you say?"

"Laney," Corey said, taking a step towards her, "I've had feelings for you since elementary school. Your smart, fun, beautiful, caring. Not to mention the most wicked awesome bass player I've ever seen. I couldn't help but fall for you.""But," Laney said, "in the garage you said" "I said that I didn't** like** you, Lanes. But, I really do love you" Corey said, cutting her off. Laney was overjoyed at this point. She threw her arms around Corey's neck and hugged him, burying her head in his chest. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear that" she 's chuckled softly and lifted her face to his. "And you have no idea how long I've wanted to do this" he said. Then, without warning, he leaned closer and kissed Laney. After a brief moment of surprise, Laney closed her eyes and kissed him back.

Both were in complete bliss, forgetting the rainfall around them. Laney tightened her grasp around Corey's neck, deepening the kiss. Corey held her around the waist, pulling her close with no intention of letting go. All the emotion the two had kept hidden over the years was released. There were sparks flying, and both could hear fireworks in the was both Laney and Corey's first kiss, and it was better then either had ever imagined. The kiss lasted over a minute, only breaking due to the lack of oxygen. They pulled back slowly. The two smiled at each other, both blushing madly. "So," Corey said, "you wanna head back to the garage and dry off." Laney nodded as she took Corey's hand and they began walking through the rain.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone, welcome back to my story. I know some people thought the last chapter was the end, but I'm still going. I hope you all continue reading and giving me feedback. Rock on!**

* * *

Chapter 13

The Bash-Part 1

*Two weeks later*

~Corey's POV~

After a couple weeks of intense practice, our band was ready to play for the bash. I had just finished getting ready and was sitting in the garage, waiting for the rest of the band. The gig started at seven, so we agreed to meet here at six. I was laying back down on the stage with my head over the side, bored.

I roll the short stem of a white carnation between my fingers gently. I picked it from a bush in the park earlier today and was going to give it to Laney. She is my girlfriend after all. That's right, Lanes and I have officially been a couple for two weeks now, and I couldn't be happier. The twins were thrilled about it too, which is only one who isn't so happy now is Trina. She totally freaked at the fact that I got a girlfriend before she got a boyfriend. She hasn't done anything yet, other then complain, but I'm worried she'll do something to try and break us up. And that's the last thing I want to happen.

Just then, there was a knock on the garage door. I get up quickly, excited to see my Lanes. I open the door and see Kin and Kon with smiling faces. "Hi Corey" they say in unison. I sigh, "Hey guys, come on in." They glance at each other, then back at me. "Okay then" Kon says as they step inside."Let me guess," says Kin, "you're disappointed because we got here before Laney and you won't have any time alone with her. "We all sit on the couch. I nod. "Sorry dude," says Kon. "Don't be sorry," I tell them, "now I can hang with my bros til we leave." They smile. "I'm surprised she isn't here yet," Kin said looking at his watch, "it's 5:57."

"Whoa" I must have lost track of time when I was thinking. "Where is she?" Kon asked impatiently. "Let me call her" I tell them, walking into the house. "Okay" they both call after me. I walk into the living room and dial Laney's number. The phone rings five times and then...voicemail? What?! Laney's never late, and she typically doesn't ignore me when I call. Where could she be?

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at my front door. Who could that be? I walk over and open the door. I'm greeted by non other then Carrie Beff, the leader of our rival band The Newmans. "Hello Riffin" she said coldly."What are you doing here Beff?" I didn't have time for this. "Well," Carrie went on, "I heard your little band was playing the Peaceville Summer Bash tonight." "Yeah," I say, "so what?" She had a confident grin on her face that worried me. She must be up to something.

"So," she responded, "we have an issue. You see, my band wants to play the bash. We totes deserve it over you groj-losers." I was getting angrier by the second. Nobody attacks my band! "Sorry to break it to you," I say, "but we're playing this gig. You can't convince me otherwise." "Really?""Really" I say through gritted teeth. Carrie looked over her fingernails casually. "Not even if I said your precious bassist would never play again." "What are you getting at Beff?!" "Isn't it obvious," she said, "we have your girlfriend. If you want her back, give up on the bash."

I'm fuming at this point. I get in Carrie's face and start yelling. "Carrie! If you and your Newmans lay a finger on Laney! So help me" "Then say we can play the bash," she yelled back, "or the girl gets it." "How do I know you're not lying?" Carrie rolled her eyes. "Come with me to my garage. That's where we have her." I look over her skeptically, thinking carefully. I have to get Laney back."Fine Beff," I give in, "but you'd better be telling the truth." "Follow me" she said. I walk outside and followed Carrie two blocks over to her house, dropping the flower in my hand.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The Bash-Part 2

~Laney's POV~

"Mom!" I yelled making my way down the stairs to the living room. "What Laney?" She said, walking in from the kitchen. She looked at me and smiled, "Sweetheart, you look adorable." I stopped on the last step of the staircase and blushed lightly. I was wearing a black skirt cut just above my knees, a white t-shirt with purple stars, and a black vest.

"Mom, have you seen my boots?" I asked hurriedly. It was already 5:50, and I had to get to Corey's by six. I had hoped to get there early so I'd be able to spend some time with my boyfriend, but my mom had a list of chores for me that took some time. Now I was in a panic."I haven't seen them hon," says my mom, "aren't they in your room?" "I looked and they're not there!" My mom gave me a stern look. I took a deep breath. "Sorry," I say, "but I don't wanna be late." "It's okay Laney." She took my hand and I stepped down onto the floor. "Why don't you go look by the back door" my mom suggests.

I smile and gave my mom a quick hug before running to the back door. "Thanks Mom." "I'm heading out," my mom called walking out the front door, "love you." "Love you too" I call back, looking around frantically for my shoes. It's like they just vanished. I glance back at the clock and see that it's four minutes til six. Oh forget it! I run up to my room and slip on a pair of black flip-flops. I sling my bass over my back and run down the stairs and out the front door. I had to hurry.

When I finally got to Corey's house, it was 6:03. At least I wasn't that late. As I walk up the driveway, I notice that the front door is open. I walk up and find a white carnation on the front step. Strange, I think, picking it up. I step inside. "Hello" I call into the empty house. I step inside and turn to shut the door. "Like, what are you doing here?" I turn around to see Trina standing there, glaring at me.

~Trina's POV~

Everything is going according to plan. Corey's with Carrie and I just scared away those two losers in the garage. Now all that's left is my brothers little girlfriend. Gag me. I walk into the living room and see her closing the door. "Like, what are you doing here?" She turns to look at me, and I glare back. "Where's Corey?" she asks. "He left" I respond plainly, looking over my nails. The girl, whatever her name is, looks confused and a little angry. "What do you mean he left?"

I suppress an evil smile as I speak, "He just left. Mina's sister came and he left with her. He sent those other losers home. It'd be best if you went home too." I see her eyes start to water. This is perfect. "He just left with Carrie? What about the bash?" "Guess he lost interest," I say, "typical Corey. So quick to change his mind. Now scram." I walk up the stairs as I see the girl turn and run out of the house, dropping a flower behind her. That's what she gets.

~Laney's POV~

I run down the street until I reach the curb. There, I sit down and take a few deep breaths, drying my tears. How could this happen? Corey just abandoned a gig and the band for another girl! I was so stupid for thinking he really liked me. I just can't believe he'd give up on the bash like that. The band meant everything to him. He must have lied about that too. He lied about everything!

Once I've calmed down a little, I decide to talk to Corey about this. But tomorrow. I need to think about this a little more. I start walking back home, not sure of anything anymore.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The Bash-Part 3

~Carrie's POV~

Riffen and I walk to my house. We make our way up the driveway and stop in front of my garage. This is going to be good. I'd worked out a deal with the devil, aka Trina, to break up Corey and his stupid girlfriend. In return, my band got to play the Peaceville Summer Bash. It was a win win situation. A gig for me and inflicting pain on my arch rival.

I knock on the garage door four times, signaling the others to put the plan into action. After a moment of still and silence, Corey looked at me with a confused expression. I smirk, as I see Konnie creep up behind him with a burlap sack.

~Corey's POV~

Carrie knocks on her garage and I expect the door to open, but nothing happens. I look at Carrie, feeling confused. She gave me an evil smirk. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Next thing I know, I have a sac over my head. I try to scream, but someone pulls the bag tighter around my face. I can't even breath.

Someone help me! Anyone! After another second, I feel my muscles relax and I collapse.

~Carrie's POV~

Konnie put the bag over Riffen's head and pulled it tight, cutting off his air. Kim comes up next to her and hits a pressure point in his neck, causing him to pass out. "Nice work girls" I say. They smile as Konnie picks up Corey and slings him over her shoulder.

I knock on the garage door again. Lenny opens it, a grin on his face. "Got him?" "Of course" I respond, "now lets head to our gig." "Just a second" says Konnie. She runs into the garage and sits Riffen in an old dining chair. Kim takes some old ropes and ties him up. Lenny pulls the ropes to make sure they're secure and pulls the bag off of Corey's head.

"Sweet dreams, loser" he says. I laugh as I pick up my guitar and slip it on my back. The others gather their instruments and I lock the garage door. We walk a few more blocks to the bash. It's a pity, really, that I won't be there to see the look on Riffen's face when he wakes up. Oh well. Can't dwell on it now. I have a show to play.

~Kin's POV~

I was sitting on my bed, thinking through what just happened. Trina came into the garage after Corey left and told us to beat it. She said Corey cancelled our gig! My brother and I were scared of her, so we left. I tried calling Corey about fifteen times now, but he won't answer me! This is so unlike him. Something must have happened. Just then, Kon came into the room. "What do you think happened" he asked me. "I'm not sure, bro" I say, "but we're gonna find out." I pull out my phone again and dial Laney's number. Maybe she knows what's going on.

_"Hello"_ she answers.

_"Hey Laney,"_ I say,_ "we're coming over. Are you home?"_

_"Umm,"_ she hesitates,_ "I am...but..."_

_"Great,"_ I interrupter her,_ "be there in a few." _I hang up and turned to my brother. "Time to start investigating."


End file.
